Caring about you
by Milady29
Summary: With a dangerous job come worries. When you love each other, you care and you don't want the other to get hurt. With doing a dangerous job together, it is not easy for Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson to keep those worries out of the relationship. Short Dawsey fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new short Dawsey story about their relationship at the job and the difficulties with that. I am planning on 5 chapters but if you really enjoy it I will see if I can expand it. Anyway, please do enjoy the first chapter and do let me know what you think while you are done reading so I know if you want more!**

* * *

Truck 81 rushed to a scene they were called for. There was a house fire they were called for and the truck stopped by the scene then, all of them jumping out and Gabby looked at Matt as he jumped off the truck. Even though she was very professional at the job she did get a bit warm inside when she saw him jumping of the truck, ready to save people and lead.

After his orders they ran in and she helped getting the couple outside and she walked with the mother, helping her to a gurney when the woman pulled her jacket.

''My little girl is in there!'' She said with a raspy voice because of the smoke.

''Casey, we might still have a victim inside there.'' Boden said over the radio.

''On it.'' Casey replied over the radio as he was the last one in there. Mouch and Jimmy were venting the roof, Gabby and Herrmann already outside an Otis on ladders so he knew that it was on him to find the child. He searched around the house, the flames and smoke getting worse.

''Casey, the smoke is turning black, get out there!'' Boden ordered as Matt was almost at the door with a name plate with a girl's name on it.

''My little girl is still in there!'' The mom cried and Matt jolted towards the door.

''Casey!'' Boden yelled over the radio. ''Get out of there.''

''I am almost at her room.'' Gabby heard as she stood close to Boden over the radio. The smoke was turning black and while everybody else from truck was out and save, Matt was still in there and it made her so scared. She tried not to worry about him because it was the job and she was used to working with him. He was a good lieutenant and firefighter but it still worried her. Just because she loved him.

Gabby sighed so relieved when Matt came running out, carrying the little girl in his arms and he put her on a stretcher, grabbing his mask of then and she ran his way.

''Casey, are you okay?'' She asked as she didn't want to yell his first name on the job. He looked up at her and nodded and grateful took the bottle of water that she handed him.

''I am fine.'' He said then and they walked back to the truck soon, going back to the firehouse and he was writing his report in his office when Gabby knocked on the door and walked in.

''Hey, I don't want to disturb you, I just wanted to check if you are okay.'' She said concerned and he turned his chair, smiling at her.

''I am really okay, I promise.'' He said then, ''I just stayed in the building a bit longer...but Brett said the girl was doing relatively well when she arrived at the hospital so I just hope that is okay.''

''Okay, I was just a bit concerned...and really scared while you are in there.'' She said then as she was still leaning in the doorway.

''I know, but it's the job.'' He said a bit annoyed and she nodded, didn't want to get in a discussion with him, especially since he still was her lieutenant and since he still was her superior on the job and she didn't want to get in trouble over that. That was why she was careful with talking back at him and getting into discussion. Because of their relationship they were more emotional together and that just ended in discussions sometimes.

''Okay, shift is almost over.'' She said then and he smiled at her as she closed the door and he finished the report and when shift was over they went home.

At home he kissed her, laying his arm around her, kissing her in her neck.

''Matt!'' She chuckled.

''What, we are not at the firehouse anymore. I can kiss you all I want now!'' He smiled and he took her bag then, walking to the laundry and he put their uniforms in the laundry while she was making a late breakfast for the both of them. He sat down, starving for breakfast and he would just take a shower after this, going to his construction job then. He had been asked to help with fixing the roof of a shed and even though he had wanted to keep this day off, they had offered good money and he and Gabby wanted to get some stuff done in their own apartment, so he gladly took the job.

''Hmm, how late will you be done?'' She asked as she caressed his hand as they were having breakfast.

''I think I should be home about three, shouldn't be too long of a job so we could do something fun tonight?'' He smiled then and she nodded.

''That sounds good. I will clean the house and do some groceries - anything you want me to bring?'' She asked then as she walked to the broad roaster to grab the toast that was done now.

''Hmmm...can you bring some smoked salmon for my sandwich? To take for lunch tomorrow?'' He asked as he had another construction job and she smiled.

''Sure, no problem...will also take the cream cheese and lettuce.''

''You are amazing!'' he smiled then and they finished breakfast and Matt got up to shower so he could leave soon.

''Let me join you.'' She smiled then and they went into the shower together, cuddling and she had her hair against his chest.

''So what do you want to do tonight? I am going to take you out, but want to do something you like.'' He smiled as he kissed her on top of her head.

''Hmmm...just being with you is fine.'' She said then and he sighed.

''You are making it hard woman - alright how about we go to your favorite Mexican restaurant and go to the cinema then? Any movie you want to see?''

''That sounds amazing...yeah there is a movie I want to see.'' She admitted and he put the shower out as he really had to get going.

''Sounds good.'' He said and they got out of the shower, Matt wrapping his arms with a towel around her.

''Hmmm I wish I could stay with you all day.'' He sighed then ''but tonight is our night.''

''Yes!'' She smiled and he smiled back but also saw that something was off.

''What is wrong?'' He asked then as she looked at him with a frown.

''I am just a bit angry that you were so reckless on the job today.'' She admitted then and he sighed.

''Really, Gabby? We talked about it!'' He said angry as he got dressed.

''I am just scared to lose you or that you get hurt!'' She said.

''Gabby, if I hadn't gotten in there, the girl would have died and I knew I was going to get out in time!'' He said as he pulled his pants up and got his shirt on.

''You never know Matt. What if something would have gone wrong!'' She said then as he walked past her, to the kitchen as he grabbed his stuff together.

''Don't ignore me Matt, I am just concerned about you.'' She said as she was a bit angry because of his response because all she tried to say was that she didn't want to lose him and when he was doing dangerous rescues like that, she was just so scared something could happen to him. Maybe she shouldn't tell him again but all she wanted was to keep saying that she cared about him and he should be careful.

''Stop it Gabby! I am not trying to kill myself, I was doing my job and if you don't mind I am going to do that now again!'' He said angry as he grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

''Whatever!'' She said then and angry he walked towards the door.

''Bye!'' She yelled angry as the door closed and upset she threw the dishes in the sink, cursing something as she angry. But all of the angry only came from love and concerns.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Caring about you! As said before this will be a short fic of 5 chapters! It will really be about Dawsey and their relationship and I hope you are interested and you liked this first chapter! Please do leave a review if you liked it and if you want to see more! The more response the sooner the update! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I do hope you want to read more of this story and that you enjoy this second chapter as well. Please do let me know if you like and if you want to see more! The more response, the sooner the update! :)**

* * *

Gabby left home then, She couldn't stand the idea of not having made up with him already. She didn't like fighting with him and they wanted to keep their relationship good and that was why they had to talk. She had just come back from grocery shopping and had taken the stuff he had asked for and made sandwiches for him for lunch. Maybe they could talk it out.

Luckily he always wrote down the addressed of where he was working on his calendar and she drove there now, saw his truck parked by the sidewalk.

''I came to bring you lunch.'' She said as she walked towards him. He was working on a high ladder and looked back then.

''Oh.''

''Matt, I am sorry. I just got angry because I care about you. I don't want to lose you or let you get hurt. Just get your head out of your arse and talk to me.'' She said then and she wished he would just say something but as they were both so stubborn, neither of them wanted to admit it was fully their fault.

''Gabby, I am at work!'' He said a bit angry. ''Since this is not a dangerous job I don't know why you are here.''

''Don't say that!'' She said upset, ''I am just coming to bring you lunch and make up.''

''Oh, you sure you don't want to check if I am being reckless here? So you can get all angry about that again?'' He said angry as he turned around on the ladder.

Suddenly his foot slipped over the step, causing him to slip down, hit his arm on another step and fall down, landing on his knees mostly and Gabby looked at him concerned as he crawled up.

''I am fine.'' He almost squeaked, clearly in pain and still holding his hand over his elbow but when he tried to climb up the ladder again, thinking he had just bumped his arm, but he couldn't extend his arm to climb up and lowered his arm, putting his hand under it again and panting, his arm hurting really really bad.

''Matt, please let me look at your arm.'' She said concerned as she walked his way, saw he was almost losing it cause he was in pain, tears still burning in his eyes.

''Come on...let me look at it.'' She said concerned because she saw he was in pain really badly and she hoped she could help him a bit as a former paramedic. He got lightheaded and she helped him sit down and finally he moved his hand away.

when he moved it away she almost screamed.

''Matt, your elbow is not supposed to bend that way!'' She said shocked and finally he nodded.

''It hurts really bad.''

''Matt, I think your elbow might be dislocated.'' She said worried as she took a look at it. He was still panting, the pain getting really bad and she grabbed her phone, calling an ambulance then.

''Okay, the ambulance is on its way, just let me see if I can make a splint, okay?'' She said as she took the scarf of her neck.

''You must be glad, I should be off my ''dangerous'' job for a while now.'' He said angry.

''Don't say that.'' She said a but upset, still trying to make a splint with her scarf and one of the wooden sticks laying around. Carefully she bound it around his arm, trying to stabilize the dislocation and she was relieved when the ambulance came towards him. The family he was working for was there now as well, looking a bit concerned.

As Matt was taking away by the ambulance she drove after it with her car, just so they had a car at the hospital and walked into the ER then, looking for him.

He was on one of the beds, IV in his free hand now and had a breathing mask over his face but he lowered it when she sat down beside him.

''They already made an x-ray.'' He said then, ''probably dislocated.''

''But how are you feeling?''

''Well, the pain medication is taking the edge off now...and I am sorry about before, okay? Let's make up.'' He said then and she sighed relieved, teasingly kissing him on his jaw then.

''You are only saying that because you need me the upcoming weeks.'' She teased him but kissed him then. ''I am sorry too.''

''You were so concerned about me getting hurt on the firefighting job and now I got hurt on my construction job.'' He said, as he found it ironic.

''I feel a bit bad now.'' She said as she started to chuckle.

''Are you laughing at my misery?'' He teased her.

''No but I was so angry at you for being reckless at the firefighting job and now you got hurt here.''

''It's not funny. Just ironically funny'' He but finally he smirked then as well and dr. Halstead came walking back with the X-ray.

''So your elbow is dislocated, but there is good news too, because no ligaments or arteries got hurt. You don't need surgery, we are going to do the reduction right here.''

''What?'' Matt asked.

''We are going to pull your elbow back in shape.''

''Oh.'' Matt said a bit worried as Gabby grabbed his other hand.

''Alright, even though we got you on pain medication now, this is going to hurt like hell.'' Halstead warned him and Matt looked away and Gabby grabbed his hand, for a second she was worried that he would let go of it again but instead he held onto her hand, preparing for the doctor to realign his arm and when it finally happened, Matt grabbed Gabby's hand so hard she was worried she would be next in line for an x-ray but caressed him over his head with her free hand then.

''See, all done.'' dr. Halstead said then and Matt laid back. Even though it hurt like hell, it did feel better now.

''I will get a nurse to cast it up for you. Please come back in 2 weeks so we can see how it is healing and get you into physio. Wouldn't want Chicago finest not being able to completely use his arm.'' Halstead said and Matt nodded.

''Thank you.''

''No problem, good luck with it.'' Dr. Halstead said before shaking Matt's good hand and walking to the next patient. Even though his elbow was back in the shape it should be, it still hurt.

''Hmmm, we will have a romantic night at home I guess tonight.'' She smiled then as she wanted to cheer him up.

''Oh no, I am still taking you out.'' He said then.

''Awwwe...I get it if you don't want to go now tonight.'' She said then as she caressed his uninjured hand.

''I do want to take you out because we still have to make up.'' He smiled and a nurse came to put a cast over his arm. His arm was casted all the way up from his hand to his shoulder and he was relieved when he got a sling because his arm was really heavy now. After picking up some more pain medication at the pharmacy there they walked to her car.

''Are you still sure you want to go to the Mexican restaurant tonight?'' She asked then.

''It's your fave, so yeah.'' He said as he sat down in the car and she drove home.

At home she made sure he sat down on the couch, elevating his arm with a pillow under it and grabbed the lunchbox from her bag then.

''Here, your lunch.'' She smirked then and he laughed as well.

''I am starving...but can you open it?'' He asked then and she opened the lunchbox, leaving soon then to go back to the construction job to pick up his tools and his truck and when she came back he was on the couch, looking at the TV, a bit upset.

''I just called Boden. I will be off work for 2 weeks till the cast comes off and then light duty until I got full function in my elbow again! Talk about being reckless there on the firefighter job, this was an easy construction job!''

''Oh don't be all pouty now.'' She said as she sat down beside him and wrapped his free arm herself, laying down against him.

''Well, I am upset I will be off work for at least two weeks...and then light duty.'' He said then, ''You are concerned because I was reckless on the job and now I wrecked myself on a construction job.''

''Now I have to be concerned about you everywhere.''

''No, because you know...accidents happen...and I promise not to be reckless on the job again.'' He smiled at her then.

She nodded and kissed him.

''I know and you are the best lieutenant of Chicago, you have so much experience and I will try not to be so worried about you anymore.''

''Well, I know it is because you care about me.'' he said as he kissed her and they laid together on the couch, watching a movie.

They got ready to go to the restaurant, Gabby helping Matt get dressed with his dress shirt, trying to get the sleeve over the cast.

''Are you sure you want to go? If you don't feel well that is fine.''

''I feel okay...and it might actually take my mind of the annoying throbbing of my elbow.'' He smiled and they left soon, going to the Mexican restaurant she always loved and ordered the big taco platter, which they always got.

Gabby tried not to laugh when Matt was trying to eat a taco with one hand, making such a mess. Even though it was already hard eating taco's with two hands, it was just impossible to eat it with one hand.

''Don't laugh.'' He said as he caught her looking and she laughing again.

''I am sorry, I can't help it. It just looks so funny.''

Finally he laughed as well and she tried to break a bit of one of the taco's and put it in his mouth.

''See, better.''

He smirked again.

After dinner they walked to the cinema together. In the cinema they sat down together on the last row, Gabby leaning against his unharmed arm where he was holding the popcorn and he wanted to hand it to her.

''Oh no you can hold it.'' She said, taking a few handfuls while Matt couldn't even grab some since his free hand was holding the box.

''You are evil, but I love you.'' He smiled, kissing her in neck and she kissed him back.

As they arrived home, they walked into the home, kissing and making out.

They fell on the bed and concerned she looked at his arm.

''Are you okay?''

''I am!'' He laughed, ''Don't start again.''

''Sorry Matt, I just want you-''

''I know...and I shouldn't be angry you are concerned about me...cause you care about me because you love me...and I care about you too.'' He said then and they kissed, making out, knew that all those worries came out of love.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the second chapter as well! I hope you liked it! But the story is not over yet! There is three more chapters coming up. Next chapter is Matt going to work even though he shouldn't and he suddenly has to deal with being sidelined while Gabby works and the dynamics of their relationship in that as well. Please do leave a review if you liked this chapter and if you want to see more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I do hope you want to read more of this story and that you enjoy this third chapter as well. Please do let me know if you like and if you want to see more! The more response, the sooner the update! :)**

* * *

 **2 days later**

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Gabby asked surprised as they had just returned from a call and Matt was working at the table in the common room.

''Just trying to finish some reports.'' He smiled. He had wanted to kiss her but it didn't seem appropriate, but her shift would be over in three hours and they could make that up at home.

''Look, it's Mr. accident!'' Kelly teased Matt, Matt rolling his eyes overly dramatic.

''Could only happen to you, being a firefighter and then getting injured on a construction job.'' Kelly teased him then.

''Yeah, but I shouldn't be gone for too long.'' Matt said then, ''Although, it is a relief not be around you so often.''

Kelly laughed and Matt got up then, handing the stash of reports to Herrmann. As his right arm was in the cast, it was hard to write but he was glad he could manage to finish the reports.

''Hope you can read any of it.''

''I am sure it will be fine, thank you for coming here to finish them, you didn't have too.''

''I am going crazy doing nothing at home.'' Matt smirked and he and Gabby walked to the bunks then. She sat down beside him and caressed his hand.

''How is your shift so far?'' He asked concerned.

''It's good, we had a bit of a rough call.'' She admitted then. Concerned he laid his arm around her and kissed her on her jaw as nobody was around.

''What happened?'' He asked then and shrugged.

''Family, the parents and two young kids. Dad didn't make it. Son didn't make it. I carried the daughter outside but she died in the ambulance, Brett told me. Only the mom made it.'' She said, ''I know I shouldn't let these things get to me but they do.''

''They always do, and there is nothing you can do about it but please don't let it eat you up.'' He said then. She nodded and smiled at him.

''You are driving home with me?''

''Yeah, I am not going to walk all the way back home.'' He teased her then and they walked back to the common room to have breakfast with the others. After having breakfast they both sat around and when the shift was over Gabby and Matt left together.

As they walked out of the firehouse, he suddenly saw her jacket laying there and picked it up. He got a bit concerned as it was burned up on one of the shoulders and dropped it again, walked after her then.

''What happened to your jacket?'' He asked concerned as he sat down in her car with her.

''Oh, it got a burned on the call, I am fine though, didn't burn through.'' She said then, ''I already told Boden and I am going to get a new one.''

''Oh.'' He said and he looked out of the window.

''Are you going to get all overprotective now? Like me a couple of days ago?'' She asked, laughing softly and he looked at her.

''Usually I am there and...somehow that makes me less concerned so yes, I am concerned about you.'' He admitted.

''Well, it is the job. If you don't want me to get worried over you shouldn't get all concerned about me on the days when you are not on shift and I am.'' Gabby said then as she drove the car to their apartment.

''That's unfair, we have the right to be concerned about each other because we love each other.'' He said then and she shrugged.

''Well the last time I said I was concerned about you on the job you walked out to go to your construction job and at the job you yelled at me angry and fell down a ladder.'' She said then and she parked by their apartment.

''Hey, I don't want to get in a fight again.'' He said then as he got out of the car, ''You are an amazing firefighter and I know you are great at the job. I am proud to have you on my truck but you are also my fiancée. I am worried about you and I should have realized earlier that if I get the right to be worried about you, then you also have the right to be worried about me and I am sorry we made a fight about that in the first place.'' He admitted then as they walked to the apartment and she smiled at him, kissing him in the elevator.

''Wow, you are finally using that brain of yours?'' She teased him.

''Think it might have been that fall down the ladder.'' He smirked and they walked towards the apartment. After Gabby threw her uniform in the laundry room she walked to the couch and sat down with him.

''Well, I am always concerned about you on the job too and you know that. Even if you are the lieutenant. You could be chief and I would still be worried about you.'' She said then as she handed him some of the painkillers.

''I know, I know, just like I am. It is not easy that we are both doing this dangerous job and sometimes that is a bit difficult because both of us are doing a dangerous job because we love each other and we don't want each other to get hurt...but we have to trust each other.'' He smiled then and she nodded.

''Well, I think I should be more concerned about you hurting yourself during contracting.'' She teased him and he nodded.

''You might be right about that.'' He smirked then and he laid back.

''Painkillers kicking in?'' She asked him teasingly.

''Yeah, just a minute and I am going to hallucinate about you in a bikini.'' He smiled then and she laughed as she was just glad they had resolved everything they had fought about earlier. It was nice that they could unwind now and have fun again.

''I mean maybe you can't be on truck right now but we can still have fun.'' She said as she teasingly crawled on top of him.

''Stupid cast, now I can't even use my good hand.'' He frowned and she laughed.

''Matt, I am never going to give you painkillers again.''

''That's not the painkillers.'' He smiled then, ''that's just because I love you so much.''

She kissed him and smiled.

''I love you too, you know that.'' She smiled then.

''And yet I still love to hear you saying.''

They laid on the couch together, cuddling as they were watching a movie when Matt suddenly jumped up.

''Ah it itches!'' Matt said as he jumped up, going crazy over the itch on his arm under his cast.

''Your arm?''

''Yeah.'' He said as wished he could itch it. He walked to small desk and grabbed a pen, tried to get it in to scratch his arm. She smirked as it looked a bit funny but also felt a bit bad for him.

''Sit down here sweety, before you make it even worse.'' She smirked and he sat down beside her again.

''Just two weeks.''

''I know.'' He said then and she laid down against him again. He laid his good arm around her again and kissed her on top of her head. She caressed the fingers coming from his cast.

''I can't wait until you are back on truck, I always like to see how you are leading.''

''I can't wait to come back either.'' Matt said then, ''I am going to bust your balls.''

''And every time you do I am going to tell other people how you looked when you fell down that ladder because it was absolutely hilarious.'' She laughed.

''oh don't say that! You looked so scared when that happened.'' He said.

''Just to make you feel good, I mean it was hilariou-'' She wanted to tease him but halfway through he suddenly kissed her and his hand moved under her shirt.

''Let's see how that other hand of yours is.'' She whispered in his ear then as he picked her up, awkwardly carrying her to the bedroom, falling down on the bed with her as they kissed and made out.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the third chapter as well! I hope you liked it! But the story is not over yet! There is two more chapters coming up. Next chapter is Matt going onto light duty. Please do leave a review if you liked this chapter and if you want to see more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I do hope you want to read more of this story and that you enjoy this fourth chapter as well. Please do let me know if you like and if you want to see more! The more response, the sooner the last update! :)**

* * *

 **12 days later**

Gabby was at shift, just looking around if one of the squad guys had brought a magazine or something as she wanted to read one because she was bored when Matt came walking inside and she smiled.

''Hey, how was the appointment?'' She asked then.

''Good. Doctor says everything is looking good. Got rid of the cast and I will be physical therapy for 3 more weeks but should be able to go back to work in 2.''

''That is good.''

''And light duty from next shift on.''

''You just got back from the hospital.'' She said concerned but he nodded.

''Yeah, doesn't mean I can't work next shift. I am on light duty, remember?'' He smiled then and she nodded.

''How is your arm?''

''Sore but castless and that makes me so happy.'' Matt smiled as he stretched out his arm to her. It was still sore to stretch and bend his elbow but he was just happy he had gotten rid from the cast.

''What are you going to do on light duty?'' She asked worried as she saw him wince a bit as he bend his elbow.

''Boden asked me to do some small work around the firehouse. Fix some small things.'' Matt said then. She nodded slowly and caressed over his elbow.

''be careful okay?'' She said then. ''Wouldn't want Brett and Chili to have to bring you to the hospital again with a dislocated elbow.''

''Relax, doctor said all the tendons and muscles are fine, so it as good as it was before. It's next shift so even a few more days.''

Finally, slowly, Gabby nodded and they walked to the common room together.

As Gabby was sitting down with Brett, he walked into Boden's office. The shift was almost over now but Boden had written some things down for him to do and he would be able to pick up the stuff they would need beforehand.

Worried Gabby looked as he walked away. She knew he would do an awesome job fixing some things in the firehouse that had been broken for a long time now, but she was also concerned that he would wind up injuring his elbow with getting to work so quickly.

She tried to shake it off then as they also had promised that they would stop being constantly worried about each other.

 **A few days later**

''Fixing that squeaking cabinet?'' Herrmann asked as Casey was grumbling something from the kitchen. Gabby passed through the kitchen and teasingly kicked him softly against his butt as it was all that was still visible as Matt almost inside the cabinet.

''Yeah, how do people even manage to break it!? Ah well, it's almost fixed now.'' They heard from under the kitchen island.

''Was about time.'' Mouch joked.

''You might start to miss the squeaking after a while.'' Casey smirked as he finished up and got up and Mouch shook his head.

''Boden got you to do all the stuff that the other shift broke?'' Otis said then and Casey nodded.

''Yeah most of it, even though I am sure Mouch broke this door.'' Matt said then and Mouch looked back.

''Not my fault.''

''Definitely your fault.'' Herrmann teased him and Mouch looked back at the TV, waving it off.

The alarm went off then and Gabby changed a quick look with Matt as she walked out.

He wished he could go with them, not only cause he missed his job as he loved being a lieutenant, but also because he wished he could be there to keep an eye on Gabby. She is an amazing firefighter and he knew that she could easily take care of herself but it was always a nice idea that he was close to her and he could help her and protect her. But he just saw it was a way to show his love.

The truck returned after he had fixed up some more chores and he saw on most faces that it had not been a good call. Concerned he wanted to walk to Gabby but she took a turn towards the bathrooms and showers and he finished the job first, walking that way then.

He walked around the firehouse and finally saw her doing the laundry and walked her way.

''Hey, how was the call?'' He asked concerned.

''It was alright, again a sad one but that happens. Ugh, you smell.'' She said then as she crunched up her nose and he smirked.

''Oh yeah? That's what I get for fixing up stuff around here?''

''Yeah, get a clean shirt, handyman. I will wash this one.'' She said as she stretched out her hand and he pulled his shirt over his head, walking to the cabinet and grabbing a clean one.

''I love you more without the shirt though.'' She sighed as he put a new one on.

''Yeah, but hey, we're at work now, but I can walk around shirtless at home.'' He teased her as he rubbed over his elbow. Even though he could do stuff with his arm again, it was getting sore.

''You are concerned about me being alright, but are you?'' She asked then and he shrugged.

''Getting a bit sore but it will be alright.'' He said then and she walked closer, sat down on top of the washing machine which was on now and pulled him closer, started to massage his elbow.

''We shouldn't be doing this like this, people might get curious.'' Matt said softly.

''Well, since Herrmann is in your office we have to be devious here.'' She chuckled softly but instead they got up then and walked to the common room as they also didn't want to get in any trouble.

Cruz was making dinner and they dinner all together, Matt getting to leave after that and he woke up early in the morning, excited for Gabby to come home and when she did he almost jumped her, kissing her all over her face and she chuckled.

''It's like you haven't seen me in weeks.''

''Well, it almost felt like that!'' He joked as he wanted to take her bag from her shoulder to take her coat off when he winced a bit and she did it herself.

''Still that damn elbow?''

''It's sore after working.'' He admitted then.

''Oh come here you.'' She said as she pulled him to the couch and they sat down together and as she laid against him, she rubbed over his elbow again, massaging it carefully and he laid his head against her, turning his head then and looked at her.

''Gosh you are so beautiful.''

She looked aside at him, smiling but smirking then.

''Sometimes I am worried that you hit your head when falling down the ladder.'' She said then.

''No, I just really love you.'' he smiled as she kissed her and they said together, Gabby still rubbing over his elbow as he just cuddled with her.

''We always worry so much about each other, I mean you always worry about me on the job, I worry about you getting injured. I worried so much when you were missing...and I blamed it on morning sickness but I felt sick and it might have been the worries...and then -''

''I felt sick from worries when you were in the hospital when we lost - when we lost the baby.'' He said then, ''But worrying is just a showing that we care...because we love each other.

''Yeah, that is right.'' She smiled.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the fourth chapter as well! I hope you liked it! But the story is not over yet! There is one more chapter coming up. Next chapter is Matt going back to work on truck. Please do leave a review if you liked this chapter and if you want to see more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading this story up till the end, this is the final chapter of the story and I really hope that you enjoy this final chapter of the story. Please do let me know what you thought of this chapter and also what you thought of the whole story and please enjoy the read!**

* * *

Matt parked the truck by the firehouse and grabbed his bag, Gabby sitting beside him and kissing him. Today was the first shift he was back on full duty and he was already so excited to get back to work.

She was so glad that he was coming back too and that his arm was okay again. She grabbed his hand then and he laid his arm around her as they walked inside, towards the locker room. Getting ready for shift she was just happy he was back. Even though they had told each other so many times they shouldn't be concerned all the time at the job she liked having him. She was a great firefighter and could handle it but it was still nice to have him close to her. It gave her a pleasant feeling cause if felt like he was still looking over her and making sure she was safe.

The alarm went off then and they made their way to the truck. Gabby sat down in the back of the truck and looked as Matt was in the front again in his lieutenant spot.

They arrived at the house fire and she looked as he gave out orders. It was good to see him back in his place. She wished that she would never have started the faith with him, as he wouldn't have fallen down, but then it was too late to think about that now.

She followed him as they went into the home to search it.

Matt kept a close eye on Gabby as they did their search and she suddenly pointed then as she spotted the missing man. Matt moved forward, lifting him up as they got out of the building as soon as possible and he carried the man to the gurney at the ambulance, Gabby grabbing some water for herself and walking over to Matt then with a bottle as he was trying to catch his breath.

''Is your arm alright?'' She asked as she handed him some water and he nodded, spitting some out and drinking some then. She gave him a small smile, knew that they were at work, but she was glad that he was feeling okay after their first safe and that their arm was not acting up. HIs doctor had cleared him but since he could be so stubborn, she had been a bit concerned, but now he said he was fine, she knew he wasn't lying to her. They had had enough fights about concerns and worries and she was just glad he was back and didn't want to ruin the mood again with bothering him. If he said he was fine, she had to trust him.

Back at the firehouse she did walk to his office and knocked on the glass, Matt nodding that she could walk in and she did so, closing the door behind her.

''You did great on that save.'' Gabby smiled.

''I am glad to be back, on truck and by you as your lieutenant.'' He said as he turned her way.

''I feel flattered.'' She smirked.

''Mmmmm, I just like to have my favorite girl close to me.'' He smiled then.

''Oh, I am your favorite?''

''You are my only girl and there is no girl in the world I love as much as you.'' He said as his hand was still holding hers, his strong fingers caressing over her hand and she smiled at him.

''I am so glad you are back here again. I love to see you lead, makes me so happy to see you in your element.''

''Me too. And now I can keep an eye again on my favorite, only and most loved girl in the world.'' He said then and only then he let go of her hand, knew that on the job, as much as they loved each other, they couldn't just do this in the firehouse.

''The doctor said I have to keep exercising my arm and my hand so...what do you think of a massage when we are done?'' Matt said softly then and Gabby smiled so much that he didn't doubt about the answer.

''That sounds amazing.''

''Yeah, it will be good.'' He promised and she took a step back then.

''Now I can't wait for the shift to be over.'' She said as she bit her lip.

She left his office then and closed the door, Matt still giving her a teasing smile.

Gabby walked to the common room and sat down there beside Mouch, looking at the TV and grabbing a hand of his popcorn. Mouch looked aside, surprised.

The others chuckled and Matt just walked into the common room as well, smirking as well. Gosh, how much he loved this girl.

After the pretty uneventful shift they got back in the car together and he started the car, started driving.

''We are not going home?'' She asked as she started to drive the other way.

''Hmm, no I was thinking of something else.'' He smiled as he drove to a promenade by the lake. He parked the truck and holding her hand, they walked on to the promenade and sat down by one of the restaurants. Even though it was still early it was already opened.

''Looks like a good place for breakfast, hmm?'' He asked then and she nodded, looking over the water and thought it was so sweet he had taken her here.

They ordered breakfast and had breakfast together, as a good ending to a good shift.

After breakfast, they drove home and Matt had his hand on Gabby's leg as he was driving.

Matt parked the car home and pulled the handbrake then.

''Oh shit my arm, my arm!'' Matt suddenly yelled and she look so concerned at him.

''Oh no Matt!'' She said worried but then he started to laughed. Angry she looked at him.

''That is not a joke to make Matthew Casey! You are an ass.''

''You should have seen your face!'' He laughed and she hit him against his arm then.

''Aww, that did hurt!'' He complained then. She just rolled her eyes as they got out of the car and she walked inside the apartment, Matt following her.

''Babe, it was just a joke!'' He laughed and she just shook her head again as she was standing by the laundry. Suddenly he lifted her up in kissed her as he held her in his arms.

''See, the arm is all good again.''

''Gosh you are adorable, even with your stupid jokes.'' She smiled.

''So how about that exercise of my hand and arm we talked about.'' He said then and she looked up at him and he kissed her on her head again.

''That sounds like a perfect plan for the day.'' She smiled then, still holding him and looking in his eyes, so in love. As much as they teased, joked and bickered, they loved each other and even more, they cared about each other.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the final chapter as well! I hope you liked it! I hope it did live up to the rest of the story and I am so grateful you read it all the way to the end. Thank you so much for that and look out for any new stories to possibly appear, as I am trying to come up with a new short story!**


End file.
